Supremacy
by believeintrust
Summary: summary
1. Chapter 1 Night Times Passage

**Supremacy**

Red paper with white patters clung to the walls of the moderately sized room. A golden cross hung against the far wall, simple in its way yet with a touch of elegance in the diamond pattered that reflected off its surface. Dull grey filing cabinets of varying sizes lined the walls with who-knows-what crammed into them. Just beyond the center of the room, below the golden cross was a cherry oak desk.

The desk it's self was ordinary. A leather rolling chair that could swirl was sitting near it and it was obvious where the desk could allow the object to rest even though it wasn't there just then. The oak desk held two drawers on it's right side; one small for pencils, pens, whole punchers and of-the-such while the other was larger, maybe the size of two and a half of the before mentioned drawer, length wise. One long drawer, maybe about an inch thick, was beside them above the space left for the mentioned leather chair. As I had said, it was not the desk that held any particular interest but, instead, what lay upon the desk.

For there, upon this cherry oak desk with three drawers of different depths lay the former lord of the country with an air of innocents none had seen in this particular individual, at least anyone but, perhaps, his late parents. He lay, pale as snow, in an oversized farmer's shirt and nothing else. White loose material slipped from his right shoulder exposing more flesh then necessary. Long dark lashes rested against high cheekbones as long blond hair fell over his right cheek hiding a painful looking bruise.

He looked so fragile the way he was and he lay so still, so pale was he that Taichi wasn't sure the illness hadn't taken him yet. Pneumonia the blond carried and it was bad. The tall brunette was sure that the boy in front of him would not have survived the night if he and his companion hadn't found him.

It had been a little over five hours ago when he and Jyou had been making their way back to the church. They had made the decision to cut across the farmer's field. Ever since 'the invasion' had occurred those who chose to farm would kill without question anyone they found in there fields.

It had been a late hour at the time, the sky was clear and the air was cold. The loose material they wore weren't much for keeping them warm. The moon was full which offered them just enough light to see a few steps in front as they traveled amongst the large stocks of corn. The field was large enough to feed a small community, though the farmer was probably just trying to build up stock for the coming winter.

As they came to the center of the farm land they met with a stable. The farm house was a ways away though both boys could see the front door and they were sure a shot gun bullet would have little trouble covering the distance between. They stayed low to the ground, crouched over; they made a dash for the stable. The adrenaline they both felt caused there breath to rush from there lungs and with haste they took it back in.

They crept quietly along the outer wall of the stable and stopped at the edge. Taichi leaned his back on the wall resting for a moment against the old wooden planks that formed the stable when he noticed a sound that was barely audible above his own breath. At first he was going to ignore it but as he prepared himself for another dash over a larger piece of open space he wondered if the sound was what the thought it was.

Images of a small child curled in a corner just on the other side of the stable wall, mere inches from him, with their teeth chattering in the cold…

Logically his mind told him it most likely wasn't what he thought it was but he couldn't leave unless he knew for sure. Ever since the invasion the world was turned up side down and no one knew what or who could be found just around a corner.

"Tai, come on." Jyou had whispered confusion creasing his face.

Taichi looked at him with an expression of strict seriousness. He held a finger up to indicate that his friend should wait a moment and turned his ear to the stable. "There's someone in there." Tai spoke softly.

Jyou's breath hitched at the thought that the farmer may very well have heard them. He got ready to run for the continuation of the corn stalks but Tai had other ideas.

Tai turned the corner of the stable and headed with haste towards the entrance. A large wooden door frame permitted his passage, the door lay wide open, and he entered the shrouding darkness with confidence that it would protect him from the farm house's site range.

The stable seemed empty at first notice. There were two stalls on either side of him as he entered, empty they both were. There were three ahead of him, vacant as well but unlike the two on either side of him the stalls were left open. Straw covered the ground, with a pile of straw in the right stall, untouched. The path in front of him split after the two stalls at the entrance, right and left.

He had first noted the lack of an odor when he had entered which was his first indication that there would not be an animal of any sort to be found but he had heard something and he wasn't leaving until he knew what it was.

He was about to take a step forward when his arm was grabbed and he was spun to look his friend in the face. Confusion laced those blue eyes of his, questioning his friend on the boy's stupidity.

"I heard something." Tai whispered, trying to answer his friend's silent question.

"What if it's the farmer?" Jyou asked, trying to lower his voice as much as he could, sounding as though he were afraid to speak.

"It's not. It's too quiet." Tai said, sounding certain. Jyou still didn't seem convinced so Tai added, "Trust me."

Jyou debated with himself for a second while his mind told him all the reasons why he shouldn't trust his friend with this but after a moment he sighed and Tai grinned.

The brunette turned around, smile vanishing from his face and continued his slow pace to where his path split. For a moment the sound of his friend's footsteps were all he heard but then the chattering of teeth, softer then before, had him turn his attention right and as the wall of the stall cleared his view his sites were set upon a person that he recognized immediately.

Images came to Taichi's mind. It was only a few years ago but it felt like a hundred or more. A different time it was. People worked to eat, and fed there families and relaxed in the evening by a fire. Kids would kick a ball outside at dusk with there friends and their siblings. Neighbours would visit and laugh until time was late.

And it was this boy in front of him that he remembered clearly from an upwards view. He would look up at him as the boy stood by his father's side as the Lord would make a speech to his people. It was this boy that he was taught by his mother to always fall to his knees in respect as the other would travel through town in a carriage or by horseback with guards dressed in metal keeping him safe. It was _this_ boy who would have been his next ruler. Yamato Hiroshi Ishida

Now, just a few years from then and here he was, hung from his wrists in a stable, full rounded lips turned blue, teeth chattering, for his loose fabric that barely covered what was important would offer no warmth at all. Dried blood had traveled in streams down his arms from his wrists, the ropes having cut his skin open some time before. More blood had flowed from some where behind his fabric and down the back of his dangling legs.

Taichi had stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide at what he was seeing. He friend gasped behind him and at that sound a soft pair of blue eyes, peeking behind stands of golden hair, looked up at them, clouded over with an inner mist, looking completely hopeless.

No reaction did the other make from seeing them standing there. The ex-ruler just stared in silence. Never did those eyes close as Taichi took his time to right his head around what he saw. Never did he blink as he waited to see what would happen to him now.

Tai had thought that perhaps he should just leave as though he had saw nothing but the thought of him just turning has back on the other in need made him silently chastise himself. A leather strap clung to Taichi's waist, hanging loosely just out of site under his shirt, and there, held by this strap, was a dagger.

He grabbed hold of the simple black handle and took it out of its holster. He moved closer to the blond and as he did so the blonde's eyes moved to the object the other held as though he felt he should keep watch on this instead. As Taichi came face to face with the blond those eyes were then focused on Tai's brown ones and in their depth were a pleading. If the blond was asking to be helped or just not to be hurt any further Taichi would never know but the two options that lay for him were so depressing that he never had any desire to look into them.

The blond finally closed his eyes as Tai cut the ropes above their heads. Taichi caught Yamato as the blond fell, the blond holding neither the strength nor the desire to stand on his own. Tai crouched with one knee on the ground with the other bent at a ninety degree angle and he held the torso of the shivering blond with his arms.

"Jyou?" Tai spoke in question though he hadn't waited for a response before he continued. "We need to go. Can you grab this?" Tai said gesturing towards the dagger he still held.

"Yeah…" Jyou spoke uncertainly. He hesitated before he paced towards Taichi. "Sure…" Jyou grabbed the weapon from Taichi's hand and Tai took the opportunity to adjust Yamato so he could carry the other back to the church with them.

And as Tai held the blond on their trek back to the church the blond fell into a ill-fit sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&

**The Invasion of Palace Evalians**

In year 239 of the Ishida Empire civil conflict was on the rise. Rumors and exaggerations of decisions the royal family made were tainting the minds of the populace. The numbers of punishable crimes made from angry individuals were causing jail cells to fill overwhelmingly.

A small group of people consisting of maybe five hundred citizens started protesting, what they called, 'unnecessary disciplinary action'. The royals seemed to ignore their protests.

A man under the name Benjamin Sous Collins was accused of monstrous acts towards his wife and two daughters and, due to his lack of humanity and regret, was sentenced to death.

The country was in an uproar at this announcement. Rumors had the royal family appearing as liars. Protest was brought to the palace gates and did not heed for the weeks leading up to the execution.

The execution was carried out none-the-less.

A short period that would later be known as 'the silence' occurred over the following week. The streets were bare in comparison to what's considered the usual. No major offenses were committed during this period. It, in fact, was overly peaceful, which only made the residence of The Palace nervous.

On the second sector of the third season, the 23rd night, 'The Invasion' took place.

The Palace was taken by storm in the middle of the night. Armed with swords, daggers and guns less then five hundred men and women invaded the Palace, killing servants and guards alike. By the time they had made it to the Lord's study the halls were painted red. The conquest from front gate to Lord Ishida's study took less then twenty minutes. By the time the two lords had heard the first scream it was too late. They were swarmed over by the intruders.

Emperor Hiroshi Ishida was hung from the window until dead at two in the morning while his son Yamato Ishida was stripped of his clothing and tied to a post on a wagon. At dawn, in show of victory over their former Ruler, they paraded the Prince through the Imperial city of Evalians.

In the years that followed the country became an immoral Hell…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Wakening

**Chapter 2**

**The Wakening**

Taichi closed the door slowly and carefully, with a hand pressed against it to keep it from hitting the door frame loudly. He held the door knob until it was fully shut before releasing it.

"You're not going to be able to wake him all that easily, and even if you do it would be good for him." Taichi looked over his shoulder before turning towards his friend Jyou Kido.

Tai shrugged. Changing the subject he asked, "Do you think the antibodies are going to work? I mean, he's not looking all that good."

"They should." Jyou said, noting the concern that was in the other boy's voice. Jyou was always impressed with the amount of compassion Taichi carried and it never mattered to whom it was directed. After all, the royals, for most, were still public enemy number one. If anyone else had found the prince the way he was… God knows what would have happened. The blond should consider him self very lucky. "Last I checked, his fever was dropping. Speaking of which, Makoto said he can be moved to a room now. Some one will be by soon to move him. He also said you should get some rest."

Tai smiled in his carefree way, a smile that stretched the right side of his lips up further then the left side. Offering his friend another shrug he said, "Nah, I'm fine. I'd never be able to sleep even if I tried." Taichi started walking down the hall and his friend fell into step beside him.

The hall they currently walked had wall made of red wood, like the majority of the church was, with redwood boarders near the ceiling and near the floor while pictures of religious figures hung on the wall, a new picture every few feet. The floor was wood as well but a long rug covered their path. A rug filled with colours of red, blue and hints of gold. Fogged glass light fixtures hung from golden bases against the walls between each painting, above the heads of the two inhabitants. They were half spheres with one flickering flame inside to offer light.

It was gorgeous. The building was well maintained but for both boys who had been living there for some time now, it was just the same old thing that they had seen a thousand times or more. Neither set of eyes glanced to the paintings they passed, or took note of the work that was put into them.

"Are the troops back yet?"

Tai asked nonchalantly and just as casually Jyou responded, "Any time now…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"There here!" The Feminine voice of Sora Takenouchi shouted from just outside the church doors. The sun had yet to rise over the horizon though the soft light that tinted the far off sky showed promise of a new day.

The church had a dirt path that led to its two heavy wooden doors. In the center of a small clearing was the church's location, less then a mile from an abandoned town and less then ten from the imperial city.

Woods surrounded the clearing, helping hide its location, allowing the occupants some sanctity from the chaotic world outside. And, there, traveling from that chaotic world was less then thirty men on horse back returning from a scouting mission.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Taichi and Jyou had heard Sora's exclaim and had rushed out to greet the men and hear whatever news they would bring. They ran through the chapel, past the pews, along the long red rug. They past the first set of large wooden doors, already opened, and a few feet from them were two more doors that the boys pushed open simultaneously.

They stopped as the fresh night air swept their hair back and bushed against their cheeks. The doors behind them shut softly and unnoticed by the two boys plus the ten other people that waited in front of the church as the scouts came riding in.

Three of the riders jumped from there horses and approached the twelve waiting people. "Where's Makoto?" The man, maybe in his forties, asked. Acton was his name. He had facial hair upon his chin, a dirty brown colour like the unruly hair that adorned his head. His face was weathered demonstrating his hard life, his voice, though masculine, held a soft accent suggesting that he may have been born in another land out side of Evalians.

"He's coming." Sora answered while brushing her red hair from her face which the wind only blew back. She was squinting her eyes to keep her hair out of them. "Hitachi's gone to get him."

"Good, good." The man said as he turned to his troops with a smile and the rest of the men lowered themselves from their steeds.

Taichi watched as the men each landed on the dirt ground in front of the church and had quickly focused on one face in particular. His brown eyes hardened as he tried to remember where he had seen this man.

He wasn't from their group. Tai wasn't that familiar with this man. Tai narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember who this man was as he began talking to one of the other riders he had come in with.

He bore a scar on his forehead, he was in his late twenties, his eyes were green and his hair was black. His features were attractive but that would do little to win Taichi's trust just yet. He had a tattoo upon the right side of his neck and even from where Taichi stood, outside of the crowd of talking men, fifteen feet from his focused target, he could still make out the image of a crow.

And then he knew who he was.

Anger towards this man clouded Tai's mind and rationality flew out the window. Before anyone had even noticed Taichi's mood change the brunette was already at the other man.

The man wasn't even sure what was happening before he found himself being grabbed by his shirt and forced forward. He temporarily lost his balance but regained it quickly. He latched onto the other's arm and squeezed the other, trying to tempt Tai into letting him go but the boy seemed unhindered by the act.

The man glared at the kid, who couldn't be more then seventeen, as he spoke to the others about him, "What the hell is this piece-of-work doing here?" The words were filled with disgust and laced with venom.

"Tai, do you really think I would have brought him here if I thought he was a threat?" Acton spoke rationally. He had known that Tai would give a rather negative reaction to this. He wasn't surprised at all.

A new voice, deeper, older, joined the conversation then, speaking with authority, demanding respect. "And why did you bring him here?"

All eyes turned from the conflict that Taichi was causing to the man that stood in the doorway of the church, another smaller man stood behind him but was going by unnoticed. The man had short dark brown hair, with brown eyes and tanned skin. His chin was squared and he stood at a height of nearly six feet. His expression, though kind, was stern.

Taichi turned back to the man his anger was directed towards and smiled sardonically. He let the other go and stepped back until he stood beside Makoto.

"Sir," Acton said, demonstrating his respect. "He wishes to join us. I figured that at the least he would hold information on are enemies that we wouldn't be able to get through spying alone."

Makoto was silent for a moment, in thought. His face was guarded, protecting his thoughts from the intruding eyes. After a moment he spoke, "Acton, bring…" He hesitated for a moment waiting for the pause he left to be filled with a name.

"Keitaro," Acton said.

"Bring Keitaro to my study. I wish to speak with him."

Tai seemed surprised by this. He turned to Makoto, "But Dad…"

Makoto turned towards the church and raised his hand to halt his son's words. "Tai, stay here. I'll decide Keitaro's future _after_ speaking with him."

Tai remained silent long enough for Makoto, Acton, and Keitaro to vanish behind the church doors. Once they were out of site Tai growled and kicked the ground hard enough to force dirt into the air, which got caught in the wind and blown into the distance.

"You know?" Tai said loudly to anyone who would listen which turned out to be only Jyou and Sora. The others where heading in or around to the back of the church to put the horses into their stables. "I bet he's a spy. He's going to ruin us. The Crows don't just switch sides just like that."

"Well," Sora said, trying to sound cheerful, "Maybe it wasn't 'just like that'. Perhaps, the others weren't treating him right or something." Sora's hopeful words didn't seem to quell Tai's anger.

"So, what now? We're just going to take in all of the Crows looser members?" Sora just sighed and shook her head at Tai's stubbornness while Jyou placed his hand on her shoulder to offer her reinsurance but neither of them had anything else to add so Tai just huffed and said, "I'm going to bed. If the Crow's looser member burns down the place wake me up."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A tickle in his throat and fluid in his lungs caused him to wake. He sat straight up and coughed uncontrollably. His body ached and it hurt to sit though he hadn't a choice for the moment. He was cold and his sore muscles shook. He knew he was sick and had been for a while but there was a difference now and it was in the blankets that he gripped with his fingers.

Once he was able to stop coughing he looked around the room he was in. It was unfamiliar to him and caused his heart to race as fear grew in his mind. The words 'who has me now' coursed through his mind on rapids of panic that nearly had him jumping out of the bed he was in and searching for a place to hide.

Though he new that if he was in a place of malicious intent that hiding would do nothing but make him look foolish. Taking a few deep even breaths, he settled his nerves and brought the blankets he had to his chin to keep warm. He coughed a few times while scoping the room.

It was a small and simple room. Four wooden walls stood strong around him. The floor was covered by a plush red rug. The bed he was in was built for one with a white sheet and a grey rough blanket on it. A firm pillow was placed on it dressed in a white fabric.

One table beside the bed held the only light source, a candle in a glass holder and it was this light that Yamato stayed focused on for a long time before there was any sort of proof that he wasn't alone in the building.

The door knob turned which instantly brought his soft blue eyes to focus on the grey object. He felt that panic rise up again and struggled to decide if he should through the blankets off and prepare to fight or perhaps draw the blankets up around him to seek whatever comfort he could out of them. In the end he was too scared to move in order to make a decision and the other walked into the room.

It was a boy, probably younger then him, perhaps not even fourteen years old. The boy's brown eyes seemed shocked to see that the other had woken already. Yamato wouldn't have believed it if he had been told but the boy was frightened of him. Yamato may not have believed it but the nervousness the kid felt could not be masked

"Um…" The boy said as he dropped his brown eyes to the floor. "I-I was told to bring you these." He said as he took two steps into the room holding out clothing for the ex-lord.

At first Yamato wasn't sure what to do. The kid, he knew, wasn't a threat… or was he, or was the person he worked for… or was he a kid of a person who was to be a threat…

Cautiously Yamato lowered the blankets until they were resting upon his lap and scooted forward slowly. When he reached the edge of his bed he lowered a bare foot to the floor and leaned forward until he could reach the cloths.

He took the fabric and quickly got himself back into the spot he was in before while holding the clothing to his chest with both arms. The kid bowed, which shocked Yamato more then one would think possible, then took two steps backwards placing himself outside the room again.

"Makoto said to let you know that, if you want, you can take a bath later. Um… and supper will be brought for you…" The kid searched his memory for something else that he thought he might need to say but when found nothing just closed the door.

Yamato sat still for a while with his clouded and confused thoughts circling his mind. Minutes passed before he thought that perhaps he should get dressed. The farmer shirt he wore was filthy and he hated it. The man had made him wear it only to increase his own attractiveness towards the blond. He hated how the man called him 'cute'.

So he moved his aching, shivering, body into a standing position to change his attire while wondering who this Makoto person was and hoped to God that he held a kind heart.

Pointless Drabble (PD): Yeah, Thanks for reading this, even if you don't review this story I'm glad i'm able to entertain you. I know the chapters aren't that long. I've just not that much time on my hands. I used to write for FFN but that was years ago and i can't remember my password so i had to make a new account. I'd really appreciate reviews though because they really help motivate me and when i'm motivated i really enjoy writing. In order to write this i need either Time or Motivation and I have no Time but when i have motivation... wow i can write fast. I wrote this whole chapter in the matter of five hours-- interupted five hours. So the more reviews i get telling me that you do enjoy my writing the more motivation i get. Even something like 'Nice Chap' or something would be really nice. But if you don't that fine. Thank you for reading anyways.


End file.
